User talk:Protocol Red
W/b! Well I'll be damned, welcome back Protocol :) 07:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : By any chance do you plan on using Image:PROTOCOL RED ID CARD.jpg or Image:ProtocolRedCTU.jpg? You uploaded these awhile back but I think you forgot about em. 10:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :: No, I did forget about them. You can take them off or whatever. Protocol Red 22:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 2nd Dead-On Award, is hereby given to User:Protocol Red for his contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for sticking around to learn the ropes, and for your continued work with this wiki community! – Blue Rook 01:12, 29 July 2007 (UTC)talk : Thank you for the gesture. You are quite right about my instant likeness for your Villain Rankings and therefore creating my take-offs, the RAAs. Protocol Red 01:50, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Season 7 Expressing the start and end of season 7 constitutes a minor spoiler. I have deleted your template based on that knowledge. --Deege515 20:40, 28 July 2007 (UTC) : It's clear you created the template in good faith and with the best of intentions, but Deege is right. However Protocol don't worry that your work is gone: deleted pages can be easily resurrected by admins, and one of us will be sure to do that when that information ceases being a spoiler. – Blue Rook 21:15, 28 July 2007 (UTC)talk :: Okay, I just wanted to form the page. I won't post info like that again. Protocol Red 21:33, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Capitalized headings Hello again. You might want to peruse the Manual of Style again, particularly the sections on article names and headings. Only the first word of headings and article titles are capitalized, unless it's a proper noun. --Proudhug 00:50, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Erica Vasquez Her interview in Findings at CTU were pre-recorded. --Proudhug 06:15, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Sidebar this is what i want on my side bar Name-girlgirl2424 Age-13 Status-Alive Hometown-Sandusky, OH Favorite Character- Chloe O'brian Least Favorite Character- Noah Daniels Favorite Season- 6 Least Favorite Season- 1 hey thanks 4 helpin out i hope we can talk moreGirlgirl2424 04:22, 8 July 2007 (UTC) : thanks alot for doin this my page looks GREAT.. and how did you get tht 24 keycard thing i think its relly kool..well anyway thnks Girlgirl2424 17:23, 16 July 2007 (UTC) FA Please read the rules about voting for the Featured Article. Each user gets one Support and one Oppose vote. I've removed both of yours. Feel free to add one back. --Proudhug 01:48, 4 July 2007 (UTC) : I chose mine. Sorry about all these misunderstandings, trying. - Protocol Red 01:53, 4 July 2007 (UTC) One vs. 1 The convention when making headings is to use the digit rather than the word. ie. "Day 1" as opposed to "Day One." --Proudhug 15:40, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : Sorry. I din't realize because it isnt in the Manual of Style. I'll use Before Day 1. - Protocol Red 15:44, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Alphabetized categories The convention for alphabetizing character names in categories is to put "|Bauer, Jack" rather than "|Bauerjack" or "| Bauerjack". The engine recognizes the space and will put the article at the top of the list if you use the latter format. --Proudhug 02:47, 3 July 2007 (UTC) : Sorry. Didn't realize it sent it there. Learning the techstuff. - Protocol Red 02:54, 3 July 2007 (UTC) No problem. I still don't know a fraction of the tech stuff myself. Figuring out new things all the time. --Proudhug 02:57, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Unfortunately, since you haven't had a registered account for at least two weeks, your vote for the Featured Article can't be counted. --Proudhug 02:06, 26 June 2007 (UTC) : Roger that. Thanks for the update. --Protocol Red 23:45, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Show preview Just a note to let you know that it's advantageous to use the "Show preview" button before saving edits to your pages. This prevents the Latest Intel page from being cluttered with multiple edits of the same page. --Proudhug 03:05, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : I've locked your User page because you failed to heed my suggestion about using the "Show preview" button. --Proudhug 03:31, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :: Protocol Red, please remember that by clicking the Preview button, you can see all of your work as a finished product before you actually save it to this wiki. This is the route you must take instead of typing it, saving it, looking at it, only to type and save over and over. :: The reason we ask you to do this (if you are wondering) is as follows: on the left near the large "wiki 24" you will see the words . This is the link most of the administrators and watchdogs use to see what the most recent contributions have been, to check for vandalism. By saving over and over again, you are flooding this Latest Intel page, which is spamming and not acceptable. :: So please, when you make your changes, click Preview as many times as you like, and you will see everything before saving it. That is the reason the Preview feature exists: to check for formatting, spelling errors, picture sizes, and everything else. So, have fun editing, but remember to preview it before saving! – Blue Rook 05:13, 16 June 2007 (UTC)talk ::: I'll try to remember that --Protocol Red 13:18, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome A hearty welcome to the world of User Names! We're glad to have something to call you by now! --Proudhug 00:59, 16 June 2007 (UTC) My IP Addresses This is my new account. I did work and talked in the Situation Room under IP Addresses 24.151.47.9 and 70.107.93.253. Minnesota Hey, I dunno if you will read these, but aaages ago you made the Minnesota article and listed that John Keeler was a Senator from Minnesota. As we cannot find where that info came from, we've removed references to it, but if you recall why you put that please let us know! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 23:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC)